cyber_hero_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Fawn-Fallgrass
"For all Seasons, I still be my hero." Fawn-Fallgrass is a recurring character in Cyber Hero series. She has an adopted step-sister named Minawa-Mintgreen which came from Japan, and some of her relatives Fern-Leafrake, Patty-Mayfalwer, Yue-Purplelight, Sherri-Soakwise, and Chris-Skywarp. She also appears in most episodes of Cyber Hero series numerous times but in Cyber Hero: Generation C, she only has few appearances in some episodes. In Cyber Hero: Codename C, Fawn appears and acted as a briefing officer to Cyber Guy who gave instructions and mission orders. And also Fawn attends in the 2018 Glacier Games then later she participates in the exhibition sports. Also Fawn was present during the closing ceremony. After Chris-Skywarp's retirement, she returned once again in the half season of Cyber Hero: Fatal Front. However, she resides in the Skywarp residence and working for Cody-Skywarp. Her standard appearance is a remake of her classic outfit and has a NERF-like blaster as her primary weapon. Biography Write the first section of your page here. Trivia *She has a same appearance as Fern, but her hair color is black. *It is confirmed that Fawn is actually an Asian-American cybernoid due to her relationship with her relatives such as Fern-Leafrake (USA), Patty-Mayfalwer (Great Britain), Minawa-Mintgreen (Japan), Yue-Purplelight (China) and Sherri-Soakwise(South Korea). However, her nationality is a mixed of American, Japanese, Chinese, Korean, and British. *She will be voiced by Jessica Boone in both Cyber Hero: Heroes of Freedom and Cyber Hero: Future Strike while in Cyber Hero Origins, Cyber Hero: New Horizons, and Cyber Hero: Generation C she will be voiced by Lauren Taylor. *Her favorite food is pumpkin pie due to her personal hobby that she enjoys baking pies on Thanksgiving as she appears in one of the Thanksgiving cards. *It is assumed that Fawn's special tool is a leaf blower, but in the seasonal autumn card, she has Fern-Leafrake's rake to avoid any possible references to weapons. *In Cyber Hero: Heroes of Freedom, she adopted a young Japanese-American orphan cybernoid Minawa-Mintgreen who made a wish to be her sister from being bullied by an orphan named Hikkaru. *She appears in most seasonal and special cards. **In the 2014 Fall seasonal cards, she appeared in her standard outfit holding a rake in the vertical format and in horizontal format, she appears with her relative Fern-Leafrake. **In the 2014 Thanksgiving card, she appears in her standard outfit, but wearing an apron holding a pie with a "Happy Thanksgiving Day" text and in the horizontal format, she appears in a same outfit without a pie. **In the 2014 Christmas seasonal card, she appears as a background character along with Mina-Bellshade, Glacier Cyber, and Winter Cyber. **In the 2015 Special Olympics World Games Card, she appears in her red, white, and blue outfit holding a US Flag. **In the 2015 County Fair special card, she appears in her standard outfit as she appeared in the 2014 Fall seasonal card, but holding a balloons rather than a rake. **In the 2015 Fall seasonal card, she appears in her Fall Casual rather than her standard outfit. *It is possible that Fawn might be relates to Chris-Skywarp since she always meet him. *In Cyber Hero: Future Strike, she was confronted by her evil cousin Paige-Grassfall. *Fawn's seasonal outfits (except the Winter one) are omitted in the remake in Cyber Hero origins and New Horizons. However, it is being replaced by a new outfits such as another casual clothes with skirt for spring and a regular orange swimsuit for summer instead of tropical outfit. Quotes *''"What happened guys?"'' *''"Hmm. You mean all the cybernoids?"'' *''"What? Not all of them are bad, but they are also good. They are here to protect the arcade and must to respect them including me."'' *''"I am a good cybernoid too. Like my cousin Fern, she loves falling leaves and leafpiles."'' Gallery Redesign Fawn-Fallgrass - Casual.png|Casual Fawn-Fallgrass - Spring.png|Spring Fawn-Fallgrass - Leafblower.png|Fall - with leafblower Fawn-Fallgrass - Winter.png|Winter Fawn-Fallgrass - Holiday Sweat.png|Holiday Original Fawn-Fallgrass_Updt_1.png Fawn-Fallgrass 22.png|Standard with a leaf blower. Fawn-Fallgrass - Fall Casual.png|Fall Casual Fawn-Fallgrass - Schoolgirl.png|School Uniform Fawn-Fallgrass - Summer Casual.png|Summer Casual Fawn-Fallgrass - Business Casual.png|Business Casual which is used as a disguise. Fawn-Fallgrass - Hooded Jacket.png|Hooded Jacket Fawn-Fallgrass - Spring Casual.png|Spring Casual Fawn-Fallgrass - Winter Casual 1.png|Winter Casual Seasonal Card FawnFallgrassCard.png|Appearance in the special autumn card, but the leaf blower was being replaced with a rake. Fern&FawnCard.png|Appearance in the special autumn card with her twin sister Fern-Fallgrass. FawnFallgrassThanksgivingCard.png|Thanksgiving 2014 vertical format. FawnThanksgiving2.png|Thanksgiving 2014 in horizontal format. CyberGuySantaCard 2.png|Fawn as she appears in the 2014 Christmas card as a background character. FawnSpecialOlympics.png|Appearance in Special Olympics World Games 2015 card. FawnFairCard.png FawnFallgrassFallCard.png|Fawn's second appearance in Fall Seasonal card. Commissions Fawn-Fallgrass - Commission - Colored.png|By Jeffanime (Jeffrey Phelps) 43151790 2213550835555352 2871356177642422272 n.png|By Katherinne Duran (Closer look) 43411570 328185014435701 2752337351060488192 n66y46.png|Commission by Qb Art (Nikki Hall) Category:Holly's Garden Cybernoids Category:Characters Category:Females Category:American Cybernoids Category:Japanese Category:British Cybernoids Category:Chinese Cybernoids Category:Korean Cybernoids Category:Cybernoids with Mixed Nationalities Category:Females with Skirts Worn Category:Good Guys Category:Heroes